Apollo's Legacy
by Slyshindi
Summary: The quadruplets of Apollo have become teenagers, but they dont know who their father is really! They will face Chaos and the Olympians as they try to rebalance the world by raising the real ruler of the world Machorn.Will they succeed or will Chaos reign?
1. Prologue

_**This is the Prologue. Hope you like it!**_

"This so boring! Why can't we just skip school and go to dad's work. He'd let us skip" said a young man as he slung a backpack over his shoulder lazily. He was standing between a mahogany door and a set of stairs with two of his siblings. He hunched over from the weight. His lanky body was severely disproportionate in deep contrast to his face which was perfectly balanced with his baby blue eyes directly beneath his thin eyebrows and his finely chiseled features.

He was glaring at one of his small sisters, who was standing next to his only brother. She rolled her dark blue eyes and flipped her long locks of golden hair. Her outfit consisted of her school uniform, a pink plaid skirt, a pink shirt with a striped tie, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Glaring she said "You know that he wants us to have an education. Besides I thought you liked this school. I mean it has all of the music programs you could ever want."

"But Althaia, their equipment is in terrible shape and I even caught some jocks vandalizing the tubas in third period" He answered.

Althaia sighed and questioned "Would he let you ditch if I told him you still haven't brought up your science grade, Matt?"

Matt opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it, knowing that she was right. Matt's brother started to laugh and Matt asked "Why are you laughing, little brother?"

His brother immediately answered "I am not the younger one!"

Matt took in his little brother's appearance. He had the same dark blue pants and dress shirt on that Matt had to wear; all the boys had to wear this. His brother's long brown hair covered his sky blue eyes; it also made all of his siblings try to give him a haircut, but he had insisted to keep it that long because their dad had told them that it made him look more like their mother who had died.

Matt ruffled his brother's hair and said "Whatever you say, Atropos."

"God, can we just get to school" Atropos asked as he adjusted his hair?

Matt smiled and said "We're just waiting on Elektra."

"Just like the beauty queen to keep us waiting" Atropos sighed and tossed his single strap bag over his shoulder. They heard a bang and watched as their youngest sister fell down the wooden stairs hitting her head on several of the stairs as she did.

"Well there she is. Anyone think she died" Althaia asked as she shook her head.

Elektra sat up and said "I'm good. I'm good."

Elektra had dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes that made most people think she was blind; if that wasn't bad enough she was clumsier than anyone you have ever seen. Today she was wearing the same outfit as Althaia, but everything was shifted so that it looked punk style. Every day, ever since their aunt had come to visit them when they were little, Elektra dressed like this. She had a pair of high heeled black boots to match and her hair was tied up into a messy pair of pig tails.

As she stood up shakily her siblings shook their heads in disapproval. When she was finally stable Atropos asked "Why do you like looking like a wh"

"Language, Atropos" Althaia yelled angrily.

"Tramp…" Atropos amended before his motherly sister hit him upside the head. He rubbed the spot where she had hit and pouted.

"I do not dress like a tramp. I dress to utilize my looks" Elektra answered angrily "And if you ever suggest something that terrible again… just remember: I know where you sleep."

Atropos shuddered at the thought of what his sister would do to him. Last time she had gotten angry she had tossed all of his clothes in some kind of pink substance and their father was forced to buy new clothes for the boy. The time before that… well I guess you get the idea. An angry Elektra is not something you want to see… or be on the other side of.

"Alright you two. We have to get to the bus stop before we miss the bus" Althaia said as she opened the door and began to walk outside into the Burbank city. Down the street a mail van was lazily making its way toward their house. Althaia waved to the mail woman as she passed.

She led her siblings toward the end of the street that the van had come from and saw that several kids where standing at the corner of the street waiting for the bus to take them to Burbank high. They made their way to the end of the line and began to converse about the different art courses they were taking. Soon the bus appeared cutting Althaia's comments on her painting classes short. The bus driver opened the door and smiled at the kids as they began to climb into the bus. His smile turned brighter whenever Althaia and her siblings got on, though they didn't know why.

The bus driver was a young man in his twenties with bright blond hair and blue eyes, much like the group of siblings. He always turned on some of the best music to listen to during the ride to the school and asked how their days were going. Today Althaia and Matt sat in the same seat, in front, while their younger siblings sat right behind them. The bus driver turned to Atropos and asked "So how is your day going?"

"It's alright so far, but it won't be when we get to the school…" Atropos said sadly.

The bus driver frowned and asked "Why is that? I thought you liked all of the music programs here?"

Atropos pulled out a piece of sheet music and showed it to the bus driver. He took it and studied it for a moment then his mouth dropped. He turned back to Atropos, handed him the sheet music, and asked "Who would do this to Beethoven?"

"The jocks seem to think it's cool to vandalize my music sheets and instruments" Atropos said sadly.

"I'm sorry kid. Jocks are always annoying" the bus driver said.

"How would you know" Althaia asked?

He turned to her and smiled saying "I am a musician believe it or not. I'm studying at my collage, but had to get a job ya know? Needed the money."

"That's cool. I want to be an artist when I grow up" Althaia said.

"Keep working at it and you'll get there" He said then turned back to the wheel "Time to go."

The bus jerked to life as he closed the doors and put the pedal to the metal as he tore through the traffic of Burbank.

_**Alright, so what Matt is experiencing IS NOT how Burbank High actually is. I combined it with another school I have been to. Other than that… I will let yall see what happens.**_


	2. The torture that is SCHOOL!

_**I'm NOT DEAD! Just had major writers block. So here is the first chapter, and no the prologue doesn't count. Hope you guys like it. I don't own PJO.**_

_**P.S. Shindi rules! ;)**_

Atropos was pushed against the concrete wall roughly, knocking the wind out of him. The ugly jock in front of him sneered as he grabbed a hold on the boy's shirt, holding him off the ground. Those jocks may be stupid, but they have brawn, brawn which sometimes Atropos was on the other side of.

Today they had cornered him in the bathroom and there weren't any teachers he could call on. His black over the shoulder backpack was on the ground next to the door.

"Looky what we have here boys" said ugly number one to his two teammates behind him. "We found ourselves the snitch."

"I dont have anything of interest" Atropos answered with exasperation. The jocks laughed at him, making him narrow his eyes in anger. He hated being laughed at.

"You guys hear that? He aint got nuthin' for us" jock two cackled. "Here's the deal, kid, we dont like it when people ruin our... Art."

"But I didn't ruin your art!"

"You did when you told Miss Chase about it." Atropos realized what they were talking about. Matt had told his math teacher, Miss Chase, about the vandalism and they just thought that he had. He only had two options: rat out his brother, or take the punishment himself.

But he couldn't take the first option; his brother would be crushed so much that he might not sing or write songs for a week maybe a month. Atropos couldn't do that; he loved his brother too much to let that happen, so instead he closed his eyes and said "Just get it over with."

Atropos could practically feel their smiles as he waited for the blows to come, but he was surprised when he was suddenly dropped. His eyes flew open to see the jock on the ground to his right. Looking up, he saw his savior, Percy. Even though the dark haired teen was wearing the same outfit as the rest of the school, he looked like a male model in training.

Percy was a black haired, green eyed, very handsome senior. He was basically at the top of the popularity chain. With the bad grades and him being the captain of the swim team, he was considered the "bad boy" of the school, even though he was really really nice.

"What the hell?" jock number one yelled at Percy. Percy turned his angry green eyes on the jock, gritting his teeth.

Percy answered with a livid expression. "Fresh meat dont get the right to harm others."

The jocks, who were also freshmen, gulped knowing that Percy knew all of the senior jocks. "We were only talki-"

"Bull! Get the hell out of my sight before I get angry" Percy said with his arms crossed. The jocks ran out, hoping not to be on the older teen's bad side. When they were gone, Percy sighed and turned to Atropos, his expression softening. "You alright?"

Yhe-" Atropos tried. He cleared his throat and tried again "Yeah. Tthanks... For h-helping me."

Smiling, Percy said "Sure. You're Atropos, right? I read one of your stories in the school paper."

"Yeah..."

Percy looked at the watch on his wrist and frowned "we should get to class."

Atropos was suddenly worried. The jocks were probably waiting for him just around the corner. "Um..."

"You want me to make sure those idiots dont follow you?" Percy asked, with a soft smile. "I know what it's like to be bullied."

Atropos sighed in relief answering "That would be great. Thanks."

"No prob. If you ever need someone to deal with them, just ask."

"Alright... I will" Atropos answered, smiling at the senior. Percy then led Atropos from the bathroom and into the hall toward his next class.

Once Percy had escorted Atropos to his first class, mythology with Miss Chase, he had asked the kid if he and his siblings would like to hang out during lunch. Atropos immediately agreed then bid farewell to his new found friend.

Meanwhile Matt, in Mr. Charon's class, was daydreaming about the show choir he was going to try out for. This, of course, was the exact moment Mr. Charon decided to ask him a question.

"Mr. Mcmann, could you please explain to us what the death camps did during World War two?" He asked. Matt, not knowing the answer, blushed.

"Um..."

The black haired teacher frowned and asked "Were you even paying at-"

There was a bang outside, cutting off Mr. Charon. Mr. Charon sighed and said "No one leaves this room."

Then Charon left, twisting his skull ring as he did, but just before the teacher disappeared he could have sworn he saw a long black sword. Matt heard a scream and another thud, but what scared him the most was that the scream belonged to his youngest sister, Althaia.

Matt jumped up and ran to the door, vaguely hearing one of the kids warn him not to. He didn't care; his sister was in danger and he was going to help her. When he was out in the hall he saw the most ridiculous thing, a giant golden snake. Mr. Charon was using his sword thingy to attack and wound the large reptile... And Percy also had a sword, this one bronze, as he swung at the beast.

Althaia was in a corner behind the two guys, curled into a ball and shaking. Matt could tell she was sobbing as he began to head toward his sister to comfort her, but then the giant snake turned its head toward him.

"Sssson of Apollo! I ssshall have your head!" it hissed at the young boy as it tried to slither toward Matt. The boy gulped and ran as quickly as he could, hoping to draw the snake away from Althaia.

"No! Stop, Matt!" Percy yelled as the snake got passed him to chase after Matt. Percy went after the snake, but could barely keep up. Who knew something so big could be so fast?

"The eldessst sson! Come here ssso I may have my sssnack!" The snake yelled after Matt.

"Not even in your dreams!"

"Matt! The bathroom!" Percy yelled frantically. Matt looked and saw the door to the boy's room. He wanted Matt to hide in the bathroom? Oh hell no! He was going to make sure this over sized reptile never hurt his family again.

Matt kept going out of the school and into the courtyard. The sun was high in the sky and there were a couple of musicians practicing. This oddly made him feel better.

Then when Matt was cornered, with the snake halfway past the doors, a golden bow fell in front of him. Matt glanced at the snake once more before snatching the bow from the ground. He knew what he had to do, even if he had never before held a weapon.

He held the bow string and pulled back. A glowing golden arrow materialized on the string and he shot.


	3. The weird vision

_**Hey guys! I have finally found enough time to finish this chapter! Yay! So anyway, I officially OWN Pjo! Isn't that great?**_

_**Percy: Don't lie Shindi. You don't own me or Annebeth! **_

_**Shindi: LIES AND SLANDER!**_

_**Nico: Yeah, you don't own me either! So do the disclaimer right or I will tell Apollo, and the audience, your plans for his kids!**_

_**Shindi: *Eye twitches* Jerk!**_

_**Nico: I do my best. Now, the disclaimer.**_

_**Shindi: Fine. I don't own PJO. Happy now, death breath?**_

_**Nico: Yes.**_

_**Shindi: Now to torture Percy!**_

_**Percy: *Runs off leaving a silhouette of smoke behind***_

_**Shindi: … dang it! I guess I'll just start the chapter while I go kill… I mean find Percy.**_

Atropos was leaning back in the chair, yawning. Today's class was so boring even Elektra, who loved mythology, was taking a nap with her head on her desk. Miss Chase didn't really care today, probably because it was movie day and all we had to do was spot the parts of Disney's Hercules that were wrong.

Miss Chase sat behind her desk, reading a small book with odd symbols on it. Her blond hair was straight, unlike most of the time when it was curly, and she wore a gray shirt and jeans. Atropos took this chance to study her eyes; they had such intensity that Atropos found it hard not to be distracted or intimidated by them.

Sighing Atropos put his head on the desk, but then there was this voice that spoke through his mind. It was a smooth, urgent, and ancient voice, _**"Protect the heir!" **_

Atropos jumped up moving the chair a bit and he couldn't help but look out the window to see a golden arrow shooting past the room. Blinking, he shook his head as if to rid himself of the delusion.

Elektra's head had snapped up at the exact same time, watching the arrow fly from one end of the window to the next. The only difference between their reactions was the fact that Elektra jumped _from _her seat and ran out of class, forcing Atropos to run after her with a hurried excuse to Miss Chase.

"Elektra, you're going to get into trouble!" Atropos yelled as he followed after his sister. She didn't stop, but instead yelled at him.

"Matt's in trouble!" She answered, "I'm not gonna let him get hurt!"

Surprised Atropos yelled back "You can't possibly know that!"

At this she stopped, forcing Atropos to stop or hurt his sister. She turned on him, eyes glowing bright gold as she asked "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

Her eyes glowed even brighter, to the point where the boy had to turn away, and in a very creepy and silky female voice, that most definitely wasn't hers, said "

_The three of light shall travel east,_

_To meet the father they know the least. _

_With wisdom and water they shall prevail, _

_To go to the safe sound by sail._

_Son of Machorn will, _

_Be a hindrance uphill._

_Final breath of the unmovable,_

_Will end the legend."_

Elektra blinked and stumbled forward into her brother's arms, unconscious. The first thought that graced Atropos' mind was "What the hell was that?" His sister was getting heavy in his arms, so he gently set her upon the ground, leaning against the grey wall. Atropos sighed; why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he just have a normal day?

He was watching his sister when he felt something hit him in the stomach. It took his breath away and forced him to his knees. His eyesight went white for a moment and he groaned. When his sight cleared he saw a thin sickly looking face with blue eyes and blond hair. The fair skin had dark purple bruises, marring the otherwise perfect complexion.

The face was most definitely male, with his upturned eyebrows and a thin nose. His face had a sad look to it, but still looked really happy at the same time, if that makes any sense. It was like someone he loved dearly had died saving the guy's kid or something. In the corner of his eye a small tear stood, waiting for gravity to drag it down, but the man wiped it away quickly. The man smiled and said in a soft musical voice "Shush, little one. You will be alright. I shall protect you."

And then the man was gone, replaced by the worried face of Miss Chase. Her blond curls hung in her face as she leaned over him, her grey eyes piercing his very soul. She seemed to be calculating his chances of getting detention as she asked "Are you alright?"

Atropos shook his head as he sat up with her help. "I… I think so."

She helped to his feet and looked him up and down before looking out the window and murmuring "Giatí den eínai o Perseus sti̱ thési̱ tou?"

The young boy followed her gaze outside, not realizing he had understood her sentence perfectly. Just past the window you could see the courtyard with tall green trees. Outside Atropos was able to see his older brother standing against the far wall with a beautiful golden bow in his hands. There was a huge pile of sand just in front of him. As he watched he saw his brother fall to his knees and a few people running to his aid.

"We have to get to Matt" He heard Elektra say. _Great, she must have woken up._ Atropos turned around to see Elektra leaning against the wall for support as she made her way toward them.

"Yes, I agree" Miss Chase said "But I must insist that you two stay here. I will make sure the boy is fine."

Elektra looked to Atropos, sharing one of their famous "Telepathy" moments. Her eyes glistening she turned to Miss Chase and said "No. Our brother is out there, possibly in danger, and we are not just gonna sit here twiddling our thumbs!"

"Étsi stuborn . Akrivó̱s san ti̱ mi̱téra tous" Miss Chase sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a moment of thinking she removed her hand and said "Fine, but you will do exactly as I say, no matter what. Swear it on the river Styx."

"The what?" Atropos asked.

Elektra sighed and said "Atropos! Don't you listen to anything she says during class?"

"Well yeah…" he answered "It's not my fault my ADHD is so much worse than your guys'! I mean no offence to you Miss Chase, but your class is a little boring."

"Children!" Miss Chase said "Are you or are you not going to swear it?"

"Um… I guess so…" Atropos answered even though he had an odd feeling that this was no ordinary oath. "I swear it on the river Styx."

"Yeah, so do I" Elektra said. Thunder boomed above their heads and Miss Chase's stance became less ridged. She let out a pent up breath and her grey eyes glanced outside.

"Let's go then" Miss Chase said as she began to sprint toward the closest door to the courtyard.

_**Percy: *Is hiding behind Poseidon's throne texting Annabeth.***_

_**Shindi: *Jumps from out of nowhere and ties up Percy with rope* Ha! Shindi Always Wins!**_

_**Percy: *Groans* How did you find me?**_

_**Shindi: *Holds up Hphone* You can tap anyone's phone so long as their WIFI is open.**_

_**Percy: Dang it!**_

_**Shindi: And now I can torture you as I write the next chapter!**_

_**Percy: NOOOO!**_

_**Shindi: Yesssss! By the way guys, sorry for the horrible prophesy. I'm not very good at rhyming… so yeah.**_

_**Percy: Who are you talking to?**_

_**Shindi: The audience that loves it when I torture characters. *Turns back to readers* And now Ta Ta For Now!**_


	4. The begining of the Truth

_**Hey Its been a while hasn't it? Well here I am with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, but there were finals and Show Choir stuff I had to deal with, but on with da story!**_

_**Nico: Uhem! **_

_**Shindi: You got something in your throat, Neeks?**_

_**Nico: NO! Your supposed to do the disclaimer!**_

_**Shindi: *Scoffs* What chu talking bout? I own PJO!**_

_**Percy: *Walks in* Are you fighting over the disclaimer again?**_

_**Shindi: No, never!**_

_**Nico: Yes.**_

_**Shindi: Traitor!**_

_**Percy: Now now, Shindi. You know the nice man in the pinstriped suit said you have to.**_

_**Shindi: You mean Zeus?**_

_**Zeus:*Appears after a flash of lightning* Who dares call upon me?**_

_**Nico: Great. **_

_**Shindi: I'll make a deal. You guys have to be my slaves and I will say the disclaimer.**_

_**Percy: We'll take it!**_

_**Nico: PERCY!**_

_**Percy: What? Zeus counts as two since he's also Jupiter and Shindi only said guys. It's plural, but doesn't specify how many.**_

_**Nico: You're a genius! Run before he figures it out!**_

_**Percy &Nico: *Runs away***_

_**Zeus: Where did they go?**_

_**Shindi: *Snickers evilly* I don't own PJO. *Catches Zeus with magic rope* Have fun with the chapter guys!**_

"_Matt!"_ Althaia screamed when she saw him fall to his knees. She ran as quickly as she could toward her slightly older brother. "I'm coming! Just hold on, Matt."

By now Matt had his hands on the concrete, trying to support himself. Oddly the boy was now extremely tired, as if he had just tried to pick up an elephant without success. The golden bow by his side momentarily forgotten, he warily looked up toward his worried sister as she finally reached him. He gave a shaky smile and said "I'm okay, Al. Don't worry. I'm fine, just tired; that's all."

She knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled his little sister into his arms and just held her, but after a moment he felt tears soak his shirt. Sadly he looked up to see Althaia crying. He wiped a tear away with his thumb as he said soothingly "Shhhh… it's all right. Everything is all right."

"I-I thought yo-you were g-go-ing to d-die!" She wailed as she clung to him.

"Oh Althaia…" he began, choosing his words carefully "I would… never do that to you guys. You all need me… and I need you."

"Sorry to break up the love fest" Mr. Charon said, startling Matt, who hadn't noticed the teacher or Percy next to him. "But we need to get out of here."

Percy nodded and said "I agree, but I think we need to get Annabeth-"

"You mean Miss Chase?" Matt asked, interrupting them.

Percy sighed and asked Mr. Charon "Do wanna tell them? Or do we leave the explaining to Annabeth?"

Mr. Charon shrugged and said "Why don't you do it? You always were better at it than us."

"Tell us what?" Althaia asked, drying her tears.

"That-"

"Nico!" Percy shouted. Matt found it odd that the teenager was calling the teacher by his first name. "You can't just throw it at them like that! You have to ease 'em into it."

Angry the teacher threw his hand in the air and yelled "Fine! We'll do it your way!"

"Good" Percy nodded, pleased, then turned to the two siblings and asked awkwardly "You guys know about the Greek gods and myth, right?"

"Um…"

"Yeah" Matt answered "Dad tells us a story about them every night before bed."

Mr. Charon and Percy glanced at each other quickly then Mr. Charon said "Uh… yeah. About that…"

"That isn't your real dad" Percy blurted.

Mr. Charon slapped the boy upside the head as he yelled "I thought you said these things needed to be eased into!"

"Sorry…" Percy said, embarrassed, "ADHD."

"How is our dad not our dad?" Althaia asked "It doesn't make sense!"

"Uh… remember a few moments ago when I was talking about the Greek gods?" Percy answered "Well, one of your parents are one of them. Your dad is actually a Greek god."

"Right…" Matt said "So when do the nice men in the white coats take you home?"

"Besides that, wouldn't it be logical to assume our mom is the godly parent?" Althaia asked confusedly.

"Well…" Mr. Charon said, scratching his neck "Normally it would be, if we didn't know the man taking care of you wasn't your father."

"But we do" Percy finished "Your mom really is gone. I'm sorry."

Matt had a lump in his throat. His mother was a bit of a sore subject for him. Whenever she was mentioned he had this… urge to leave, to do something adventurous and leave Burbank.

"Then who is he?" Matt asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Percy glanced toward the sky for a moment then said "Maybe you should ask him. We'll be meeting up with him as soon as we get your other siblings and Annabeth."

It didn't take a genius to figure out the dark haired teen was hiding something, but at the moment it didn't matter because right after he said that, Miss Chase came running toward them with his other sister and brother following behind her.

"Don't need to worry about that" She said confidently "Let's get to the van and we'll go."

Percy got this look in his eyes as he watched Miss Chase. It vaguely reminded Matt of those chick flick movies that Elektra made him watch. He was confused as to why until it hit him. In revulsion he yelled "Ewww! Gross!"

Percy jumped and looked at Matt as he asked "What?"

"You_ like _her!" Matt said, thoroughly disgusted, "Dude, she's, like, forty!"

Percy blushed deep red as Mr. Charon and Miss Chase laughed at him. After she finished laughing she said "Actually, we're the same age… and he's my boyfriend."

The quadruplets' mouths dropped in unison. Mr. Charon rolled his eyes and said "Hello? Monsters nearby; ring any bells?"

"Your right Nico" Miss Chase answered "Let's leave."

_**How did you guys like it? I know its short, but like I said earlier, there were other things distracting me. I might not update for a while, but I'll try to update within a week or two. **_


	5. Will McMann

_**Zeus: *Wakes up in chair, tied up in celestial bronze* Da hell?**_

_**Shindi: *appears dramatically with his thunder bolt in hand* Well hello there.**_

_**Zeus: Alright Shindi, give me back my bolt and let me go.**_

_**Shindi: Nevah! *Turns to audience* since I have made a deal with Percy and Nico, I must do da disclaimer.**_

_**Zeus: who are you talking to?**_

_**Shindi: The audience. I don't own PJO. Now… *Turns back to zeus who struggles in his bonds.***_

_**Zeus: NOOOOOO!**_

Elektra felt bad for Miss Chase; she had to drive a small white van, one that most people would have steered clear of because it looked like it should be owned by a pedophile. As soon as she had opened the back, though, the boys jumped in, making the van tilt dangerously.

"You have an Xbox 360?" Atropos asked "Dad won't let us get one! Says that they make your brain mush."

"Atropos!" Althaia yelled like a mother "Don't be rude!"

"Sorry Mom!" Atropos answered sarcastically as he turned on the game console. Matt smiled at the exchange and powered on the second wireless controller.

"Guys" Percy said with a smirk, affectively drawing their attention. "Turn it off; we need to talk."

At first Elektra didn't think the boys would listen, but they nodded and did as he said. Elektra was shocked. How could Percy make them do that? She looked him over and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but felt this… presence. He just radiated authority, not like governmental, but just the kind of presence a leader would have. It spooked her a little to say the least.

Once everyone was inside the van, Miss Chase started the ignition and began to pull out. The rest of the group was in the back, sitting on bean bag chairs in a circle. Mr. Charon was playing with his skull ring on his finger nervously, as if waiting for something to attack.

"So spill it" Matt said "What was that thing and why was it after Althaia?"

"What?" Atropos asked "Something went after sis?"

Percy looked ashamed as he said "I _think_ that was Python. It was after her because it probably thought she smelled… _godly_."

Mr. Charon glared at Percy as he explained, but it seemed more like a glare Elektra would give Atropos when he pranked her or something. Elektra looked to Matt, who was holding a distraught Althaia, and found him clenching his teeth, as if they were lying and he knew it.

Her suspicion was confirmed as he accused "You're lying."

Percy blinked and Matt narrowed his eyes continuing "Or at least leaving a chunk of the truth out."

Mr. Charon started to snicker, but it turned into a full on laugh. "Nice try seaweed brain! Did you forget who their dad is? Truth is bound to be at least on of their specialty."

"Mr. Charon, what are you talking about?" Althaia asked quietly, making her brother look down at her worriedly.

"Who?" Percy asked then when he realized who she was talking about started laughing. "Seriously, Death Breath? Charon? That's the best you could come up with?"

Glaring dangerously Mr. Charon said "Like I was really going to use Di Angelo! I was teaching History! It would have blown my own cover when we started going over the holocaust."

The group of siblings paused for a moment before Matt asked "Your name isn't Mr. Charon?"

Percy sighed and hit his forehead with his palm. "Great job, Neeks! Now their scared."

"Gods" Miss Chase yelled from the driver's seat "Why'd I ever let you guys talk to them?"

"Because Percy can't drive?" Mr. Charon … or whatever his name was, answered sarcastically.

Percy blushed then shook it off and asked "Do you guys have any questions?"

Atropos opened his mouth, but shut it as soon as Matt yelled angrily "Hell yeah! I have questions. Like what the hell are your names and why would you tell us the wrong ones anyway?"

"Um…" Percy started "My name is actually Percy. Annabeth… or I guess you call her Miss Chase, kept her name too. It was just Nico. Well Neeks? Introduce yourself!"

The formerly known Mr. Charon sighed and said "My real name is Nico Di Angelo."

"And where are you taking us?"

Percy laughed in response to Matt's question. "We're heading to Will's work. He needs to know about this."

"Wait" Atropos said "You mean _DAD_!"

"Uh …"

"He'll explain when we get there" Miss Ch- Annabeth said.

"Now please keep quiet. I need to get some sleep" Nico said as he leaned back. Unfortunately for him, Atropos' curiosity wasn't finished with questioning the group.

"How are you and Miss Ch-"

"Call me Annabeth" Miss Chase called.

"Um… okay. How are…" Atropos answered "Uh, Annabeth, I guess, and you the same age?"

Percy bit his lip nervously and said "Um… I can't tell you… yet. Just wait until Will explains the basics to you and I swear on the river Styx I'll tell you everything, okay?"

Atropos sighed, but relented. "Fine" He said and on they went. The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent as Annabeth continued toward the record studio that their _dad_ worked.

Once at the studio, the group followed Annabeth into the main lobby and up to the desk. There was a single desk in the middle of the room with a group of leather chairs to the right, in a corner. The girl behind the desk had light red hair and a bunch of freckles across her cheeks. She smiled as they drew near.

"How may I help you today?" She asked with a glimmer in her eye.

"We're here to see Will McMann" Percy said with authority. The woman looked him up and down before sighing.

"Mr. McMann is in a meeting right now. You'll have to wait."

"But I'm his son" Matt said "Tell him it's an emergency!"

She sighed again and picked up a phone. Dialing the different numbers, Elektra noticed the woman wore pink acrylic nails. The woman waited a moment then said "Hey, there is a…" she looked to Matt and asked "What's your name kid?"

"Matt, Matt McMann."

She nodded "Matt McMann for you… Uh huh. I know; that's what I told him, but he insists it's an emergency. Yeah… um blonde hair, blue eyes, school uniform… oh and he's here with a group of people. Uh huh… yeah, sure. I'll tell him" setting down the phone she said "He'll be here in a little bit. Just has to get down here, that's all. You can take a seat and wait, if you'd like."

Matt nodded and said "Thanks."

The group was about to sit down on the uncomfortable looking chairs when the elevator to the left of the desk let out a ding sound. Metallic doors opened to reveal a tall blond haired man with blue eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with black music notes floating around on it. On his feet were a pair of black converse and in his right hand was a black cane, which he used to lessen his limp as he walked toward the group.

His expression looked angry as he looked at Matt. So angry that he began "What are y-" he stopped, noticing the two adults and the one teenager with the kids. His anger immediately diminished, "Percy? What are you guys doing here? Why are they out of school?"

"Python went after them" Percy answered "It's time they went to camp, Will."

The man the kids had thought to be their dad froze. He immediately looked at them and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and said "Alright. Let's get to the house and we'll grab their stuff."

"Dad?" Althaia asked "What camp?"

Will grabbed her hands and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but…" He sighed again "I'm not your dad."

_**Shindi: *Appears in front of paused screen* And that's all folks!**_

_**Oh noes! Cliffhanger! Sorry bout that, but I felt it was a good place to end it. For those of you that read my other stories, sorry. I will try to update the ones that aren't up for adoption soon. **_


	6. The fight

_**Shindi: So… I know you guys probably hated me for not updating, but I just updated. And just to be nice I am going to show off the siblings' powers! So there are no longer any reasons to hate me!**_

_**Percy: Actually we do…**_

_**Shindi: How so, little fish?**_

_**Percy: You tied me up… and did you just call me a fish?**_

_**Shindi: That is irrelevant! *Turns to readers* Since that cursed deal is still in affect I must add a disclaimer. *Mumbles* I don't own PJO…**_

The ride back to the house was awkward, that's for sure. Nothing could be heard inside of the van, despite the man who Matt had previously thought his dad had been trying to start a conversation for the past ten minutes.

He gulped and tried one last time "So… How was- Oh never mind. You won't answer me anyway."

Sighing sadly, he leaned back into his bean-bag chair and closed his eyes. Percy, who sat right next to him, told the kids "You know, you really should thank Will. He did keep you safe for fifteen years."

"He lied to us" Matt accused angrily "And I don't like being lied to. How am I to know that every thing he did was genuine?"

"Maybe because I was a friend of your mom's?" Will laughed half-heartedly, "I took you in because she was dieing and your father couldn't take care of you."

"You knew our dad?" Atropos asked excitedly "And our mom? What were they like?"

At this point Annabeth interrupted, saying "We're here. Hurry and grab as much as you can. We leave in twenty minutes."

Will gave Atropos a sad smile and said "As soon as you are out of danger, I'll explain everything. I swear it."

Then he was gone, running up to the house with a beautiful golden bow, not unlike the one Matt had used earlier, he checked inside for a moment then came back out. Once he had nodded to them, Percy led the group toward the house quickly, making sure he was in front at all times.

When the siblings were inside the house they gasped in shock; the house was completely destroyed. The railing to the stair case was snapped sideways, all the furniture was overturned, and every single photograph in the house was either on the floor or broken beyond repair. Will knelt down, balancing his weight on his cane, and picked up a picture tenderly.

He stood and gazed upon the paper sadly. Matt walked up to him and saw that it was a picture of all four siblings on their twelfth birthday as they sang on the stage that he had made for them. Each of them was smiling and laughing in the picture. Will folded it up and stuck it into one of his pockets.

Giving a fake smile, Will turned to Matt and said "Let's go get your stuff, alright?"

"Yeah…" Matt said guiltily. Matt shook off the guilt by reminding himself that Will had lied to them all their life. _That's not true_, a voice in his head said,_ he told you about your mother and about the gods._

A tug on his arm pulled him out of his musings. He looked to his right to see his sister, Elektra, clinging to his arm. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister for comfort. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" He answered. She gave him a knowing look, but didn't push. Suddenly she smiled and grabbed his hands, pulling up the stairs.

"Let's get your stuff" she said "I already have mine in the van."

Matt laughed at Elektra as she kept tripping on the stairs on her way up, but when they reached the top he saw a giant man with a muscle shirt on and a tattoo that said "I love Babycakes" on his arm. He had his meaty hands around Percy's throat while the black haired boy was desperately reaching with one hand toward the golden colored sword that was just out of his reach.

The giant laughed and said "I will have my revenge on you, son of Poseidon!"

Percy's eyes glanced toward the two quickly, but that was all it took for the giant to notice his audience. It turned toward the two and said "I guess I'll have to take a box home to Babycakes!"

It stood, one hand on Percy's neck, and tossed the boy through the wall next to him._** (Behind the scenes Shindi ties Percy up. XD)**_ Once Percy had gone through the wall, the monster pulled a large bronze ball from out of nowhere and it lit on fire. Smiling enough to show off the monster's yellow and cracked teeth, it threw the ball at the two.

Elektra grabbed Matt by the collar and pulled down sharply. The cannon flew over their heads as they dropped to the floor. Matt was about to tell Elektra to get out of there, but stopped as soon as he saw her bright golden eyes. She began to mumble "Right, left, left up."

"What?' Matt asked.

She stood, tugging him along, and repeated louder "Right, left, left, up!"

Immediately afterwards she began to dodge the balls in the same order. She lunged right, rolled left twice, and jumped up, but then she lost her balance. Matt caught her, but in the process they were left in the path of the last cannon.

"NO" Matt heard as he was pushed out of the way. For a second, Matt hoped he had heard wrong and that it was Percy who had pushed them away, but as soon as Matt looked up, his hopes left him.

Atropos stood tall, right in front of the projectile and yelled out something in an odd language. Immediately the deadly weapon turned into a bubble and floated to the ground harmlessly. Roaring the giant charged at the boy, but Atropos just raised his right hand and pointed at the monster as if pretending to shoot him. The giant had turned to dust before you could say wow.

Matt stood and ran to his brother, crushing him in a deadly hug, but Atropos didn't return it. Pulling away, Matt began to speak, but when he saw Atropos' eyes he stopped. His eyes were as black as night with a white pupil and his skin was turning white and spreading quickly.

He gave a sad smile before closing his eyes and falling.

_**Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW and I (might) spare Percy!**_

_**Percy: You evil woman.**_

_**Shindi: AWWW! Thanks, Perce!**_

_**Percy: I hate you.**_

_**Shindi: Love ya too budeh! Till next time, my readers!**_


	7. Da hell?

_**Hey, sorry for the wait, but I had very little inspiration. Anyway, hope you like the chapter; don't own PJO, etc. **_

"Atropos!" Matt yelled as he caught his little brother and set him down gently. "Annabeth, Dad, _someone_, help!"

There was the sound of thundering steps as the adults downstairs bolted up toward the siblings. When they got to the top of the steps Annabeth ran to Atropos and pulled out a canteen. She was about to pour whatever was inside when Atropos opened his eyes, which were now back to their original blue color.

"Ow" Atropos said "What happened?"

Matt tackled his brother in a hug and said "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Blinking Atropos asked "What did I do? All I remember was standing in my room and a voice…"

"You don't remember?" Nico asked quietly. Atropos shook his head. "Well… has anyone seen Percy?"

There was a groan from the broken down wall and the group, save Atropos and Matt, went to look. Percy was buried under tiles so that only his head stuck out. Annabeth ran to him and quickly dug him out.

"Are the kids alright?" He asked groggily. Annabeth chuckled and nodded. Elektra just watched, but seemed extremely confused as if she hadn't been awake the whole time.

"Yeah," She said, "They're safe."

Percy nodded and said simply, "Good."

"How are you not dead?" Atropos said as he rounded the corner to see what was happening.

"I'm immortal" Percy answered.

Atropos laughed at him, thinking it was a joke, until he noticed both of them had serious expressions. "Oh, you weren't joking…"

Matt stood right beside Atropos, just to make sure he could catch his younger brother if he fell again. Looking at Percy, he asked "How is that even possible?"

"Well, your guys' dad wanted someone to protect you and tricked me into becoming your immortal protector" Percy said as he stood and stretched. There were several cuts and bruises, but Percy didn't seem to mind.

"Tricked?" Elektra asked, finally seeming to return from her trip to la la land. Percy nodded, stretching before answering.

"He replaced my apple juice with… uh apple juice from the hesperide's apples" Percy explained then said "You guys should hurry with your packing. There might be others coming."

"Yeah, sure" Atropos said grabbing Matt and Elektra's hands and leading them out into the hall.

"Are you sure you're okay, Atropos?" Matt asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

The younger brother paused and said "Y-yeah, of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

Matt and Elektra shared a worried glance before Elektra said "I'm gonna go and pack."

Then she was gone and it was just Matt and Atropos. Atropos turned to leave, but Matt caught his hand and said "You would tell me if you weren't, right? You can tell me anything and we'd still be brothers."

Atropos paused again and pulled his hand away. "I know."

Matt was left alone as Atropos took off into his room. Once Atropos had finally reached his room he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes, contemplating whether or not he should call his friend. He knew that his friend wasn't really there, but it seemed so… so _real_ sometimes.

Finally he gave in and said quietly "Are you there, Andrew? I know I haven't called you in a while, but I need some help."

When silence greeted him Atropos sat up and sighed, "I knew you weren't real."

"And who said I wasn't?"

Atropos turned around and saw the tall ethereal figure that was Andrew. The figure was wearing an old toga and his black hair was messy. Andrew smiled kindly at his friend and sat next to him on the bed.

Atropos couldn't help, but smile at him. After a moment he said "They put me into therapy because they didn't believe me."

"That's the problem when being raised by mortals" Andrew said with a chuckle, "Is that why you never called me again?"

Looking at the floor Atropos answered "Yeah, I was afraid they were right; that I was crazy. I'm sorry."

"He it's fine," Andrew looked around and said "I kept my promise though. You know, keeping an eye out for you?"

Surprised he said "Really? But I was like nine when I asked that!"

"A promise is a promise." Andrew stood and said "I heard about your… dad. How are you holding up?"

"Oh I'm fine" Atropos said "Actually-"

"Who are you talking to?" Nico said as he walked in suddenly. Looking around Nico couldn't see anyone aside from Atropos.

Paling, Atropos said quietly "No one."

Atropos looked at Andrew, who was clearly sitting right next to him. Why couldn't anyone else see him? The boy felt his chest tighten a little bit as he took a calming breath and turned toward Nico.

"Oh…" Nico said "Do you need help packing?"

"No."

It was a short answer, but one that made Nico understand the message: Leave now. Turning on his heel, Nico said "Alright, I'll be down stairs. Call if you need anything."

"Why can't they see you?" Atropos asked, eyes tearing up. He turned toward Andrew and sighed sadly knowing he wouldn't tell him anything. "I have to start packing."

"Where are you going?"

Atropos thought for a moment before saying "I don't know…"

"And you didn't think to find out?" Andrew asked worriedly "Did it ever occur to you that the man you thought was your father _lied_ about just that?"

"Well of course it did, but-"

"They could want your guts on a platter!" Andrew continued "Or they could be terrorists!"

"Andrew!" Atropos yelled "Enough, man."

"Fine whatever" Andrew said "I have to go. Call if you need me."

Atropos watched as his friend slowly became invisible and sighed when he was gone. This was going to be a long day for Atropos.

_**Hoped you liked it.**_


End file.
